making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Heather O.
Biography Season 11 (11.3) * 21 years old from Arizona. Danced 3 years for Arizona Pom Line. Studied business management, and just graduated. Stigma in business that you have to have a full-time job when you graduate. Some peers and professors weren’t understanding about my passion for dance. Not the conventional route, but this is my passion and what I want to do post-college. After TCC’s were announced, Maggie, Heather H. and I clicked and decided to move in together. out to show them sitting next to her the whole time Confessionals Total: x Season 11: 9 (T9 most) Season 12: 2 Season 11 (11.1) * The DCC are best of the best, so might as well dream big. * H. also present We’re going to semi-finals! * for semis results Had two minutes to leave it on the floor, and I think I did that and hope the judges liked it. (11.2) * We’re at Kitty Carter’s the day before finals for last minute tips for our solos. She’s great, but doesn’t hold back, so I’m going in with thick skin. (11.3) * Biography * We have a lot of work cut-out for us this summer, so ready to get in the mind-set and make the team home with Heather H. and Maggie (11.4) * [[Melissa Rycroft] mentoring] I don’t want any more comments from Kelli and Judy on my showmanship. Just want to be someone they enjoy watching. Want to be here more than anything. Life has been consumed by Training Camp and my dream to become a DCC. * It’s funny because I think I’m smiling during a routine, and I watch it and I see the vanilla flavor that Kelli and Melissa have told me they see in me. So just going to go above and beyond tonight, even if I think I look silly. Just go bigger to match the veterans. (11.8) * Dancing on the field for the first time in uniform was electric. I’ve never had my adrenaline pumping through my veins as it is right now. Season 12 (12.10) * Tonight is pretty intense. We’re dealing with some unforeseen circumstances, having to rework our formations just a couple of days before we leave for Canton, so our DCC focus is coming into play big time tonight. (12.11) * Canton This is a really intense rehearsal. Definitely one of the most physically strenuous ones. We’re out of our element. We’re outside. We’re in a different state. The weather conditions are different and we’re just trying to push those aside and focus as much as we can. Commentary Season 11 (11.2) * “You have a rocking hot bod, but you’re covering it up... if I had your body I’d go naked” – Kitty Carter (11.4) * Do you feel 100% confident in that routine if you did it by yourself? – K (“In front of the mirror, 100%. In front of you guys, 95%), I’m not convinced of that. But I want to be. – K * Think she has great potential here. But she’s dancing vanilla, pastel, soft. Think she’s a good dancer, want her to be great. – K * of mentoring session about [[Khalyn] and Heather O.] “They have the same issue and it all involves the face.” – Melissa Rycroft * Do you see your place in it? How it’s just so perfect and precise? You’re missing just that little oomph. * phone with K following session Heather, on the other hand, could not be more vanilla when she dances. Question whether she even has the ability to crank it up. I want her to. – MR * phone with MR following session I think she’s a great spoken ambassador. Question is can she dance as strong as well? – K * “Heather, I saw some … having a little fun having your own little party in the circle, too.” – K idea what this means, but it come off positively (11.5) * I’m not going to definite Heather as vanilla tonight. Are you? – K (11.6) * “I think Heather’s got good power.” – K (11.8) * “Look at Heather O. skipping.” * “Heather, you’re doing some weird skip that I haven’t seen yet.” – J * “Now Heather looks nice and strong.” – K Season 12 (12.2) * her performance last season Heather O. was outstanding. – K (12.10) * Heather, picking up your knees on the entrance a lot. As opposed to Lacey. then has Lacey show Heather how to do it I mean you’re kind of almost marching. – J says she’ll focus more * We have Cersten, KaShara, Tasha, Heather, and Stephanie who have never performed with us as a show group member. And they’re going to be pressured to put on a great show. – J * Heather, you have to know what you’re doing on your own. – J (12.12) * Heather got a new burst of energy tonight. – K Other Season 11 (11.1) * Introduces herself to judges at preliminaries * Invite to finals shown (11.2) * Shown dancing after Kelli mentions wanting to see dancers who make her want to put her pen down and just watch * Shown introducing self to judges for on-field portion of finals * Shown being invited to training camp (11.3) * Moves in with Heather H. and Maggie (11.4) * Goes for Melissa Rycroft mentoring session (11.8) * One of four TCC’s made to repeat a dance * Locker room photo highlighted * Celebrates getting lockers with Heather H. Season 12 (12.3) * Her solo performance is shown. Misc. * Group Leader in Season 14 * Rookie of the Year in Season 11 * '''Veteran of the Year '''in Season 13 Category:DCC Category:Group Leader Category:4 years Category:S11 Rookie Category:Veteran of the Year Category:Rookie of the Year